This application seeks renewed support for the Genetics Graduate Training Program at Case Western Reserve University (Case). The goal of the Genetics Training program at Case is to train pre-doctoral students in the use of genetics for investigations into important biological and biomedical problems. The defining element of the program is its breadth, as a wide range of organisms, biological systems, and approaches are being used in training laboratories, located in several departments including Genetics, Biology, Molecular Biology, Neuroscience, Pediatrics, Medicine and Anesthesiology. This integrated training program reflects the commitment of the training faculty to the diversity of eukaryotic genetics as a unifying theme. Training is achieved through five primary mechanisms: (i) rigorous and well developed graduate courses, (ii) a weekly journal club, (iii) a seminar program featuring outside speakers, (iv) a seminar program featuring student research presentations, and (v) independent research in laboratories with active, well-funded programs. Other activities such as an annual student-run Genetics Colloquium, lab meetings, Clinical Genetics Grand Rounds and special interest group meetings add to the training environment. As documented in this application the program has experienced significant success. [unreadable] [unreadable] The training program offers its trainees a broad based genetics curriculum taught by both clinical and basic science faculty and offers its students research opportunities in Developmental Genetics, Genetic Models of Human Disease and Bioinformatics/Computational Genomics. Students, irrespective of their choice of thesis projects, are exposed to a multitude of genetic methodologies. Whether a student's research focus is in human, molecular, or developmental genetics; whether in Drosophila, yeast, mouse, human or zebra fish; whether in cloned DNA, cultured cells, model systems or actual families; each student is expected to develop a broad understanding of and appreciation for a range of approaches and topics being pursued in other organisms or specialties. [unreadable] [unreadable] The training program is administered by the Department of Genetics. Students are admitted either through the multi-program Biomedical Sciences Training Program, the Medical Scientist Training Program, or by direct application to the Genetics Department. All first year students perform 3 research rotations and select a laboratory with a research mentor in the Genetics Program by the end of their first year. The program is administered by a Steering Committee consisting of the Director and faculty trainers, each with responsibilities for specific aspects of the program. This integrated training program reflects our commitment to the diversity of genetics as a unifying theme across biology and medicine. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]